Un día de Primavera
by Tooki-san
Summary: Porque a veces la primavera es odiada y nada podrá cambiar eso. —SasuSai—.


_¡Hola! Bueno yo... esta es la primera vez que escribo al yaoi y además de drama ._. No hay limón. Espero que les guste, es... Sasuke x Sai._

* * *

Sasuke dio un paso por la verde pradera, donde el pasto golpeaba suavemente sus piernas y la brisa relajadora hacía mover sus cabellos negros relajadamente. Un día de primavera como cualquier otro, el sol golpeando su piel pálida, las nubes viajando en lo alto del cielo y pequeñas flores formaban remolinos en el aire. Árboles alrededor, animales escondidos en los agujeros, ramas y huecos. Y una lápida sobre él yacía, las flores que había dejado anteriormente ya se habían secado y las orugas se empezaban a notar nuevamente. Un pincel y un libro de dibujos, descansaba encima de la piedra blanca. Un pequeño capullo se hacía notar en el pasto y la nueva mariposa blanca salía de su jaula. Como a veces odiaba éste día, donde los recuerdos le llegaban a su mente y no desaparecían, cuando tenía que volver a ver la piedra blanca y pensar quien dormía adentro de ese montón de tierra. Pensar en la persona que ahora no podía tocar, ni ver... sus recuerdos los mataban lentamente.

—Me pregunto si un recuerdo es algo que conservamos o algo que hemos perdido —dijo Sasuke suavemente, acariciando la piedra helada—. Sigues igual de frío.

Se sentó frente a la lápida y la observo. Cinco años cuidando la misma roca, pensando que en algún momento el renacerá. Naruto ya le había dicho hace bastante tiempo que dejara de visitar aquel lugar, pero él no hizo caso. Al menos Naruto tiene a la persona que ama al lado suyo, pero él no, el amor de su vida ya se había marchado. Y hoy era el aniversario, éste día de cada mes, venía y pasaba el día junto a él.

—Dime, ¿cómo es el mundo allá abajo? —le preguntó Sasuke a la roca—. ¿Es igual de cálido que cuando estabas al lado mío?

El semblante de Sasuke era tan pasajero ese día y un día muy tranquilo para él mismo. El único día donde su amigo rubio no lo molestaba, o las mujeres de la aldea no lo perseguían pensando que podían ocupar el lugar de esa persona, ese día se convirtió en una semana para Sasuke, una semana sin misiones, una semana donde caminaba por la aldea a paso lento, una semana donde no se enojaba ni se molestaba, una semana donde no hablaba con nadie, una maldita semana... donde el recordaba la muerte. Donde recordaba la muerte del ANBU, donde la máscara del ANBU se vio cubierta llena de sangre.

—Yo sé cómo me siento. Siento que el corazón es una cosa enorme que empieza en el estómago y acaba en la garganta. Me siento desgraciado, y feliz de sentirme desgraciado —se dijo asimismo y una risa pasajera salió de sus labios—. ¿Recuerdas el día que nos conocimos? Me dijiste "_Trágate el orgullo de vez en cuando, no engorda._" Ese día juré que te odiaría, pero me encuentro aquí, lamentándome de cómo te perdí. Mira como me tienes, como un perro que no deja a su amo, ¿eres feliz viéndome así? Viendo como no acepto a nadie más, como todos los días recuerdo tu cuerpo sobre mi cama y tu piel fría junto a la mía, llorando a solas, en la oscuridad de nuestra habitación, respóndeme, ¿eres feliz viéndome como un vagabundo buscando su comida? Te quiero y lo digo como un lamento. ¿A quién le diré ese "Te amo" ahora? ¿Por qué no me puedes dejar ir, Sai? Ahora parezco un idiota, hablando con una piedra una semana entera, esperando que escuches mis quejas.

Sasuke cambio su semblante a uno serio y trato de hacer una sonrisa, pero una mueca salió en su lugar. Como odiaba aquel nudo en su garganta, odiaba como no podía respirar bien y como sus ojos de humedecían lentamente... todos los días era igual, en cualquier lugar y a veces hasta Naruto lo salvaba. Dio un suspiro entre-cortado y continuó.

—Dijiste que vivirías más que yo —murmuró—. Y me prometiste, que morirías en un día de invierno, tu estación favorita; dime ahora, ¿por qué tuviste que irte en primavera, la estación que los dos odiamos más? Ahora siento que es primavera todo el año. Aparento menos recuerdos de los que tengo y juro que los mejores han sido contigo, me dijiste que confiara en todos y ahora nadie confía en mí... ¿Nunca te conté esa parte de la historia? Ahora todos creen... que fui yo quien te asesino —susurró mientras una lágrima recorría su mejilla—, piensan que fui yo quien te quito la vida, piensan que no tengo sentimientos, otra vez me miran con esos ojos de odio; me dijiste que confiara en los demás, ¿y ahora qué?... Un vez dije que quería congelas algunos momentos y Kakashi me respondió "_Cuidado con intentar congelar el tiempo. Se te puede congelar el corazón._"

Sasuke cerró los ojos con fuerza, reprimiendo su dolor.

—Sigo soñando con que vuelvas para odiarnos aunque sea. ¿Recuerdas el juramento que una vez hiciste? El de la raíz... "En la raíz no tienes nombre, no tienes sentimientos, no existe el pasado ni el futuro, solo está la misión" Odio ese juramento, gracias a ese juramento te sacrificaste por mí. Recordé ese día, como de tu estómago y boca salía la sangre y como lloraste mientras caías en la tierra. Después no fui más un ANBU, tal vez por temor a recordar ese día.

Sasuke fijo su mirada al horizonte y el sol se ocultaba tras las grandes montañas y daba paso a la solitaria luna.

—Esto es perder el tiempo hablando contigo.

Se levantó y dejo el nuevo ramo de flores. Y volvió acariciar la lápida fría... algún día él estaría allí y que esta lápida nunca más se sienta sola.

—Nos vemos, Sai.


End file.
